


Transparency

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, One-Sided Attraction, Oops, She always has been, aerith is a sweetheart, aerith is still in love with zack, its sad, tifa is in love with aerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: aerith thinks she can hide her sadness. tifa says otherwise.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, past Aerith Gainsborough/Zack Fair
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 3





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything or anyone from square enix. this poem is not for profit.

Aerith doesn't know that I can tell.  
That when I look at her, she is transparent.  
I notice the tears that gather in her eyes when she hears his name.  
Or when she gets too lost in thought.  
She excuses herself before her voice can betray her,  
making for a bathroom, a closet, a closed space.  
The tears fall endlessly.  
She reminisces, remembers, hurts.  
I knock now and then.  
Silence falls upon my ears.  
Sometimes I go in, knowing she needs me.  
When my arms wrap around her shaking form,  
she doesn't protest.  
Then, a day comes where she is happier than ever.  
I dare to ask her about it.  
"Well, look at you, little miss sunshine! What'cha so happy for?"  
She just smiles and shakes her head softly.  
Later in the night, I hear a window open.  
I hear a voice that isn't hers.  
I hear a thud.   
A snap.  
My heart drops.  
It's my turn to cry.


End file.
